The present invention relates to urine receptacles, and more particularly to urine meters.
Before the present invention, urine meters have been proposed of the type having a container, a receptacle, and a drainage tube communicating with an upper portion of the receptacle. The receptacle may be used to determine incoming urine volumes with relative accuracy, and the receptacle may be periodically emptied into the container where the urine is stored. However, in the past it has been necessary to provide the receptacle with a vent to alleviate a vacuum in the receptacle when the urine is emptied into the container. Such vents have frequently become blocked causing a vacuum condition in the receptacle when the urine is emptied into the container. Also, the vents have been an unduly costly item for the urine meters.